The invention is directed to an improved windshield seal, more specifically, an improved windshield molding end rubber.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art windshield seal 200. The seal 200 seals and mates to the windshield 102. The arrow in FIG. 1 points in the forward and upward direction of the vehicle (perpendicular to the windshield). The seal 200 includes a base 210 and a sealing lip 220. An adhesive and/or two-sided tape 250 is used to join the seal 200 to windshield molding 104.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a windshield seal having a base to be connected to windshield molding; a primary sealing lip, connected to the base, to contact a windshield; and a secondary sealing lip, connected to the base, to contact the windshield.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a windshield seal having a base, to be connected to windshield molding. The base is generally parallel to a windshield in a section view. A primary sealing lip is connected at an inboard end of the base, to contact the windshield. A secondary sealing lip is connected to an outboard end of the base, to contact the windshield. The primary sealing lip generally points inboard and toward the windshield and the secondary sealing lip generally points outboard and toward the windshield. An inboard leg is connected to the inboard end of the base, to be positioned outside the windshield molding, the inboard leg being generally perpendicular to the windshield. An outboard leg is connected to the outboard end of the base, to be positioned inside the windshield molding, the outboard leg being generally perpendicular to the windshield.